Les Meilleurs Ennemis
by ShunKickShunKers
Summary: "Je crois que je suis amoureux de Teresa."Cette fois, Cho s'arrêta dans sa lecture et dévisagea son ami d'un air incrédule."Tu rigoles ? Vous vous tirez les cheveux depuis que vous êtes en maternelle." Univers Alternatif Lycée. Jisbon. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Une petite UA centrée sur Jisbon, alors que toute la bande est au lycée. J'espère que vous apprécierez :3**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Les Meilleurs Ennemis**

**1.**

Virgil Minelli n'était pas un homme difficile. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aventures extraordinaires pour pimenter son quotidien. Tant que son lycée marchait, tant que sa femme ne l'ennuyait pas de trop, tant que ses enfants se tenaient à peu près tranquille et tant qu'il avait son fauteuil, il était satisfait.

Mais voilà. Trois ans auparavant, la source de ses récents maux de tête s'était inscrite dans son lycée. Au moment même où Patrick Jane et Teresa Lisbon avaient franchi le portail de l'établissement, il avait su que ses jours paisibles allaient s'envoler. La preuve en était que, dès le lendemain, il eut le droit à un petit aperçu de ce qu'il aurait à gérer les années à venir.

Les deux adolescents s'étaient disputés à propos de bonnes manières, en utilisant un langage très…coloré. Et cela s'était terminé en échange de coups de poings, juste sous sa fenêtre.

Ce type d'incident ne lui était jamais arrivé depuis…jamais !

Bien sûr, lorsque le principal du collège avait appris que le couple infernal s'inscrivait dans son lycée, il l'avait averti de leur tempérament et entêtement respectifs immédiatement et du fait que les deux se détestaient; pourtant, Minelli ne s'était pas attendu à…_ça. _Leurs altercations ne se limitaient pas à un simple mépris mutuel ; ils se _haïssaient !_ Pas un jour ne passait sans que malheureusement, il n'entende de plaintes sur leur comportement, ou une semaine sans qu'ils ne fassent un saut dans son bureau.

Comme maintenant.

Devant lui, un blond aux cheveux bouclés de dix-sept ans et une brune du même âge étaient assis côte à côte derrière son bureau, les bras croisés et apparemment très agacés. Agacés surtout d'être assis à côté de leur meilleur ennemi. En particulier quand le garçon avait un œil au beurre noir et la fille, un doigt maintenu dans un bandage.

Minelli aurait laissé passer une agression verbale mais cette fois, ils s'étaient blessés physiquement et il ne pouvait l'ignorer.

S'ils ne se haïssaient pas autant, ils auraient été des élèves modèles. Malgré leurs difficultés évidentes à se supporter, les deux adolescents se comportaient agréablement avec le corps enseignant ainsi que leur camarades, et obtenaient des notes excellentes dans chaque classe. Patrick était un jeune homme tout à fait charmant, enjoué et débordant d'assurance. Teresa était une jeune femme sérieuse et sur laquelle on pouvait se reposer en toute confiance. Minelli savait également que leur vie personnelle n'avait pas été de la tarte.

Patrick vivait avec son père, un ancien forain, jusqu'au jour où un policier se rendit compte qu'Alex Jane maltraitait son fils. Depuis, une vieille tante très sévère l'avait pris sous son aile et veillait de très près sur son éducation. La mère de Teresa avait été renversée par un chauffard ivre, ce qui avait complètement bouleversé son père. L'adolescente avait dû assurer le rôle de substitut de mère jusqu'à ce que Peter Lisbon rencontre Christie Wagner trois ans auparavant, devenue depuis sa belle-mère.

Pour faire court, ils étaient des élèves exemplaires en dépit de leur histoire personnelle, si l'on omettait la tension omniprésente lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce.

« Que s'est-il passé cette fois ? » demanda-t-il en conservant son sang-froid.

« Rien, monsieur » répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

Autre chose que Minelli n'appréciait guère chez ces deux là, et qui les rendait tout à fait unique même s'ils n'avaient aucun scrupule à blesser l'autre, ils défendaient leur partenaire bec et ongles lorsque celui-ci était menacé par quelqu'un d'autre. Seul Patrick avait le droit de faire du mal à Teresa, et l'inverse se vérifiait également. Ce ne serait qu'en sortant du bureau qu'ils blâmeraient l'autre, mais pas devant lui.

« Bon, si vous refusez de parler, je vais devoir vous mettre en retenue. »

Les deux adolescents hochèrent la tête à l'unisson, s'attendant à ce verdict. Cela déprimait Minelli encore plus. Il aurait pu les expulser quelques jours, mais cela ne changerait rien et ces deux là étaient les meilleurs élèves du lycée après tout. Sans oublier le fait que l'ensemble des élèves protesteraient contre de quelconques mesures à l'encontre de leurs idoles. Minelli soupira à nouveau.

« Vous savez quoi, ça ne changera rien. Oubliez la retenue, vous pouvez disposer » grogna-t-il, irrité. « Faites juste en sorte de vous blesser en dehors de l'école la prochaine fois. »

Son brusque changement d'avis ne parut pas les surprendre. A son grand agacement, les deux conservèrent leur expression impassible et qui trahissait rarement le fond de leur pensée devant les autres. Des masques. Ils portaient des masques en permanence. Sauf lorsqu'ils étaient face à face. Leurs disputes les faisaient s'effriter en un rien de temps.

« Au revoir monsieur » firent-ils en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Ouais, c'est ça, au revoir » grommela-t-il en réponse, secouant sa tête désespérément.

**-ME-**

Minelli eut raison, puisque dès qu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés du bureau du directeur, les deux adolescents s'échangèrent un regard glacial et furieux.

« Tout ça, c'est ta faute » siffla Teresa entre ses dents. « Tu n'aurais pas dû fermer cette porte si vite. »

« Pardon de n'avoir pas vu que ton doigt était encore dans l'ouverture » répliqua Patrick en plissant les yeux. « Et arrête de couiner, ton doigt ira mieux en un rien de temps. Moi, je n'ai pas mérité ce coup de poing. »

« Tu savais que j'étais juste derrière toi, abruti » grogna-t-elle en serrant son poing. « Et si t'es pas content, je peux te cogner encore une fois. »

« Ouais, c'est ça comme si t'allais me toucher cette fois. Pour info, ça ne m'a même pas fait mal. Tu frappes comme une fille après tout. »

À ses mots, la jeune femme montra ses crocs.

« Attention à ce que tu dis blondinet… »

Elle fut interrompue par un professeur qui, dérangé par leur dispute, était sorti réclamer du silence. Après un regard accusatif réciproque, les deux adolescents se séparèrent en prenant des chemins différents.

**-ME-**

Patrick se hâta vers la bibliothèque, où il savait que son meilleur ami, Kimball Cho se serait réfugié. Après une salutation polie à la libraire, Mme Higthower, il se dirigea au fond du bâtiment. Comme il s'y attendait, l'adolescent asiatique était assis dans l'un des rares fauteuils, intensément plongé dans sa lecture.

« Salut vieux » fit le jeune homme pour annoncer son arrivée. Son ami hocha la tête en guise de réponse et reprit sa lecture. Patrick se posa à la table la plus proche, sortit ses affaires et se mit à travailler sur la dissertation qu'il était supposé rendre le lendemain à son professeur de littérature. Une quinzaine de minutes s'étaient à peine écoulées qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains s'approcha de sa table.

« Salut Patrick, comment vas-tu ? » fit-elle d'un ton mielleux.

L'adolescent ne lui accorda pas un regard.

« Bonjour Kristina » répliqua-t-il sèchement. Sa réponse amusa la fille.

« Tu es si froid Patrick. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu n'aurais jamais osé me parler sur ce ton. »

« Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu me trompais avec John et je ne sors pas avec des gamines frivoles. Trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour t'emmener au bal de promo. »

Kristina se mit à jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux et fit la moue :

« Vraiment, c'était juste une bêtise, Patty. Je te jure que je ne le referais plus. Et puis tu me manques… »

Cette fois, il leva la tête et lui lança un regard furieux.

« Tu n'es qu'une vipère Kristine. Et _nous_ ? N'insiste pas, c'est fini ! Va chercher un autre crétin et fiche-moi la paix ! »

La fille haussa les épaules, désintéressée.

« A ta guise. Et pour ton info » ajouta-t-elle avant de partir « John baise mieux que toi. Bye bye Patrick. »

L'adolescent marmonna quelques insultes entre ses dents avant de reporter son attention sur son devoir. Une fois que Kristina fut suffisamment loin, Cho fit :

« Ne te prends pas la tête pour elle. C'est juste une salope. »

Patrick ricana.

« T'inquiète, je sais. »

« Pourquoi t'es sorti avec elle déjà ? »

« J'en ai franchement aucune idée » répondit le blond. « Mais je suis bien content de l'avoir larguée. »

Rien ne fut dit pendant quelques instants. La tranquillité de la bibliothèque de l'école était l'une des choses que Patrick aimait retrouver dans cet endroit. Seuls des élèves sérieux qui voulaient travailler venaient ici. L'attitude sévère de Mme Hightower effrayait suffisamment pour tenir à carreau d'éventuels fans ou parasites venus troubler la quiétude de l'endroit. C'était le seul endroit où il pouvait parler librement avec ses amis –en particulier Cho, surtout depuis que ce dernier était devenu un running-back populaire dans l'équipe de football américain. Il n'y avait qu'ici que ce dernier pouvait laisser libre cours à sa passion des livres.

Patrick posa soudainement son stylo.

« J'ai un gros problème Cho. »

L'adolescent asiatique tourna une page de son livre.

« Tu as toujours des problèmes » fit-il remarquer d'un ton impassible. « Tu sors à peine de chez Minelli. »

« Je crois que je suis amoureux d'une fille. »

Son ami lui lança un regard perplexe.

« Ah ouais ? »

« Ouais » répondit-il d'un ton inquiet. « Et ça craint. »

Cho retourna à sa lecture.

« T'es amoureux d'une fille, et alors ? T'as peur que ton fan club la décapite ? Ou que Kristina lui fasse la peau ? Ou encore que Teresa la frappe ? »

Patrick secoua la tête.

« Non, tu n'as pas compris. Je crois que je suis amoureux de Teresa. »

Cette fois, Cho s'arrêta dans sa lecture et dévisagea son ami d'un air incrédule.

« Tu rigoles ? Vous vous tirez les cheveux depuis que vous êtes en maternelle. »

« Je sais ! » répliqua sèchement Patrick. « Je la déteste c'est sûr, mais depuis quelques temps je n'arrête pas de mater son cul et sa poitrine et ses yeux magnifiques…et j'ai juste envie de cogner les gars qui la reluquent et de tuer Sam parce non seulement il sortait avec cette imbécile mais il sautait Mandy dans son dos et malgré qu'elle soit une fille trop sensible, super grognon, et qu'elle ait un balais dans le cul, elle est toujours géniale et…oh grand Dieu, je l'ai encore fait. »

« Je croyais que tu étais athéiste » coupa Cho d'un ton impassible.

« Je suis athée » rétorqua le blondinet. « Mais je l'ai complimentée deux fois dans une même phrase… »

« Et insultée tout autant. »

« Mais ce n'est pas le pire » continua Patrick en ignorant l'interruption momentanée de son ami. « Depuis quelques temps je fais de ces rêves avec elle… »

« Comme le font la moitié des mecs à l'école et quelques filles aussi. »

« Et je sais qu'elle m'attire depuis la seconde –putain j'ai même failli coucher avec elle il y a deux ans… »

« Tu as –_quoi t'es sérieux ?_ » Cho n'en revenait pas. « Comment est-ce que _ça _a pu arriver ? »

Patrick se frotta le visage, fatigué, et soupira :

« Tu te souviens de la présentation sur Macbeth de Shakespeare ? Celle sur laquelle Miss Scott a essayé de nous faire travailler par deux, elle et moi, en seconde. » Il attendit que son ami acquiesce pour continuer : « On était dans sa chambre en train de se disputer, comme d'habitude, à propos de ce fichu truc quand elle a tout à coup trébuché sur un bouquin ou quelque chose et elle est tombée sur moi…crois-moi ou non, mais pour une raison x on a commencé à s'embrasser. » Il se tut un instant, se remémorant la scène. « Elle était si…sexy dans ce débardeur et cette jupe et elle sentait si bon…tu savais qu'elle utilisait une crème pour le corps senteur citronnelle ? »

Cho secoua la tête, un peu mal-à-l'aise.

« Non je ne savais pas et sérieux, je peux me passer des détails. »

« Ouais, désolé » répondit Patrick d'un air absent. « Enfin, une chose en a entrainé une autre, et on avait presque fini de se déshabiller que son paternel a ouvert la porte de sa chambre et nous a surpris, et je te jure que j'ai jamais couru aussi vite pour sortir d'une maison parce que son père, il a un fusil énorme dans le placard à balais… » Patrick se racla la gorge tout à coup, embarrassé par le souvenir. « Bon, où en étais-je ? »

« Tu décrivais ta presque partie de jambes-en-l'air avec la fille contre qui tu es en compétition depuis treize ans. »

Patrick sourit, amusé par ces mots, avant de soupirer profondément.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Je n'arrive pas à la croiser dans le couloir sans avoir envie de la coincer contre le mur et la faire mienne. »

« C'est du désir Patrick, rien à voir avec de l'amour » l'informa Cho, encore impassible.

Le blondinet secoua la tête en défiance.

« Il n'y a pas que ça…Quand j'ai botté les fesses de John il y a deux mois, ce n'était pas à cause de Kristina. Je m'en fichais pas mal dans le fond, qu'elle fricote avec lui…Mais il a fait pleurer Teresa. Il lui a dit que Sam s'envoyait en l'air avec Mandy –et j'en suis content parce qu'elle ne me croyait pas- mais il l'a aussi taquiné méchamment là-dessus après qu'elle l'ait plaqué. Elle a suffisamment pleuré tout au long de sa vie. Elle n'avait pas besoin que ce salaud en remette une couche. »

Cho secoua la tête à son tour et fit :

« Je te rappelle que tu l'as pas mal fait pleurer aussi. »

« Faux » protesta le blondinet. « Pas de cette façon-là. Je l'ai mise en colère, je l'ai fait hurler et on s'est brisé quelques os au passage, mais je ne l'ai jamais fait pleurer de _cette_ façon. Et merde » grommela-t-il en reposant son front sur ses mains. « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? »

Cho se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette situation pour le moins inhabituelle. Depuis la maternelle, là où il avait rencontré le blondinet, Cho avait vu Patrick et Teresa se tirer dans les pattes jour après jour. Quelques rares fois seulement, une sorte de paix s'installait entre les deux, mais jamais pour bien longtemps. Pendant ces quelques moments, il était évident qu'ils pourraient certainement être…amis, malgré leurs différents. L'idée restait cependant extrêmement…étrange. Si Patrick et Teresa s'amenaient un jour à l'école en se tenant par la main, certains auraient une crise cardiaque à coup sûr.

« Je sais ! » s'exclama soudainement Patrick, s'attirant quelques foudres des élèves environnants. Quand l'adolescent asiatique lui jeta un regard intrigué, se demandant ce que son ami avait inventé cette fois, il continua : « J'ai un plan. Je vais l'inviter au bal de promo, ce sera la pire soirée de notre vie de lycéens et ça la fera sourire un peu. C'est génial non ? »

Et Cho soupira. Bien que la logique du raisonnement lui échappait, il sentait juste que rien de bon ne sortirait de ce 'plan'. Non seulement, il allait certainement ennuyer la pauvre fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte, mais ce faisant il allait aussi l'agacer et récolter quelques bleus au passage. Comment tout ceci égaierait la petite brune et comment cela l'aiderait à gérer ces soi-disant nouveaux sentiments, il l'ignorait. Une chose était certaine, aucun des deux ne sortiraient indemnes de ce nouveau délire.

« T'es mort mon vieux » se contenta de répondre Cho avant do tourner une nouvelle page de son livre.

* * *

**Vous avez aimé ? détesté ? dites moi donc :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tout d'abord…DESOLEE pour le retard ! J'essayerai de faire que le prochain chapitre ne soit pas aussi long à sortir, mais ma beta et moi avons toutes les deux des vies hors FF…enfin bon, voilà le prochain chapitre uu".**

**Merci à ****RedM00n** (la voilà :P) **lovejisbon lisou** (x2) **s-damon-s Pasca** (dis-toi que c'est parti d'un rêve bizarre –comme la plupart de mes fics d'ailleurs. Contente que ça te plaise :D) **Cdt63 **(t'inquiète, elle est en 5 chapitres. Il me faut juste le temps de les traduire et soumettre à ma beta :3) **Totallyfan** (contente qu'elle t'ait plu :3 j'espère que tu apprécieras la VF tout autant) **Enjoy** (bizarrement, j'ai souvent eu ce genre de remarque xD. Merci :3) **Ariel Lupin** (merci de me le faire savoir, ça fait toujours plaisir :3) **lovejisbon** (si je traduis Guardian Angel, ce sera sans doute après l'avoir terminée en V anglaise –j'ai déjà du mal à la continuer en ce moment uu". Sinon contente que mes histoires te plaisent :3) **pour leur reviews :3**

**Et surtout un gros merci à ma beta –qui a dû souffrir de maux de têtes après m'avoir corrigé xD.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Les Meilleurs Ennemis**

**2.**

_Deux jours plus tard. _

Peter Lisbon redressa la tête lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée se claquer bruyamment. Le son inattendu faillit lui coûter une entaille au doigt, puisqu'il épluchait une patate pour le repas du soir.

« J'suis rentrée ! entendit-il son unique fille crier depuis l'entrée.

-Salut ma grande, répondit-il. Comment c'est passée ta… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Un bruit de pas se ruant dans les escaliers et une autre porte claquée l'informa qu'elle venait de se réfugier dans sa chambre. L'homme haussa les épaules et se remit à la tâche, non sans se demander ce qui arrivait à Teresa cette fois.

Au premier étage, Teresa paniquait. Dès que la porte fut fermée, elle s'y était adossée, le cœur battant et les joues en feu. Comment est-ce _ça_ avait bien _pu_ arriver ? Comment est-ce _ça_ avait bien pu _lui_ arriver ? Les bruits de couloirs auraient dû la mettre en garde, mais elle ne prêtait jamais attention aux ragots et en payait le prix fort aujourd'hui. La nouvelle était tellement…soudaine et inattendue… L'adolescente se rua sur son sac, fouilla à l'intérieur, sortit son portable et composa un numéro. La sonnerie retentit une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois…

« Décrochdécrochdécroch… répéta-t-elle impatiemment, et lorsque l'interlocuteur répondit, Teresa aboya sans attendre: « Grace ! 'faut qu'j'te parle, maintenant ! »

_-Bonsoir à toi aussi »_ répondit sarcastiquement Grace Van Pelt, sa meilleure amie.

La petite brunette mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pour ravaler une remarque désobligeante. D'habitude, l'insistance de la rouquine sur les bonnes manières la faisait sourire. Mais aujourd'hui n'était décidément pas un jour habituel.

« Désolée, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents. Mais c'est une urgence là. Sérieux, j'ai besoin de vider mon sac et il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux me confier. »

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout du fil, pendant lequel Teresa imaginait le roulement des yeux de son amie. Mais au final, Grace s'assoirait sur son lit et écouterait ce qu'elle avait à dire, comme la gentille fille qu'elle était. La brunette se gifla intérieurement pour cette dernière pensée. La rouquine avait toujours été présente lorsqu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un, même si Teresa était loin d'être simple. Depuis qu'elles étaient devenues amies, Grace ne l'avait jamais abandonnée.

_« Ok je t'écoute. _

-Tu ne pourrais pas plutôt venir dormir chez moi ? insista Teresa désespérément. C'est…trop compliqué pour être réglé au téléphone.

-_Teresaaaaa ! Tu sais que je sors avec Wayne ce soir !_ se plaignit la rouquine.

-S'il te plait Grace, supplia-t-elle. C'est…oh et puis merde ! Patrick m'a invitée au bal de promo et j'ai dit 'oui'. »

Il y eu un deuxième silence beaucoup plus tendu. Teresa supposa que son amie absorbait la nouvelle.

«_ Excuse-moi_, fit-elle. _J'ai cru t'entendre dire que Patrick t'avait invitée au bal de promo. _

_-C'est_ ce que j'ai dit », répliqua la brunette avec un soupir exaspéré.

Troisième silence.

«_ Patrick…comme dans Patrick Jane ? _

-Oui.

_-LE Patrick Jane que tu ne supportes pas et que tu envoies à l'infirmerie de temps à autre –et inversement..._

-OUI ce gars-là ! aboya Teresa. Bon sang elle n'avait jamais imaginé que son amie fut si lente…

_-Et tu as dit oui ?_

-Je t'ai dit que c'était une urgence ! grogna la brunette, grimaçant au rappel de son accord. Je dois être malade ou quelque chose… »

Au quatrième silence, Teresa sut que son amie envisageait toutes les options qui se présentaient à elle. Son temps de réflexion ne fut pas aussi long que les précédents.

_« D'accord, je serai là dans une trentaine de minutes. Mais je te préviens, je sors toujours avec Wayne. J'ai travaillé trop longtemps pour qu'il se décide à me donner un rendez-vous et je ne veux pas rater ma chance. »_

Teresa soupira de soulagement et acquiesça :

« Marché conclu. Je t'attends. »

Et la ligne coupa.

**-ME-**

Teresa tournait comme un tigre en cage lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sans prévenir. Une silhouette familière se dressa dans l'encadrement. Lorsqu'elle vit son amie, Lisbon ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son amie était déterminée à faire marcher les choses entre Rigsby et elle. Elle avait mis un jean élégant qui moulait parfaitement ses hanches et sa veste blanche, s'était maquillée et portait les boucles d'oreilles qu'elle avait achetées l'autre jour au marché.

« Tu as deux heures » l'avertit Grace en fermant la porte.

Teresa s'assit sur son lit et invita son amie à faire de même. Lorsqu'elle fut confortablement installée, elle commença :

« Juste avant de rentrer, je suis retournée chercher mon livre de sciences dans mon casier, tu te souviens ? Il m'a coincée là et m'a demandée si je voulais aller au bal de promo avec lui.

-Et tu lui as dit oui tout de suite ?

-Non, je lui ai ri au nez. »

Grace cilla, confuse.

« D'accord, là tu m'as perdue. Recommence depuis le début, avec autant de détails possibles. »

Teresa soupira et acquiesça.

_L'adolescente ouvrit son casier et sourit en repérant son livre de sciences, dissimulé derrière plusieurs cahiers. Heureusement qu'elle s'était rendue compte à temps qu'elle l'avait oublié elle aurait eu l'air fin sans le matériel nécessaire aux révisions pour le contrôle du lendemain. Elle étendit son bras pour l'attraper… _

_« Je peux te déranger un instant ? » _

_Teresa sursauta et se cogna la tête contre la porte en fer de son casier. Elle se frotta le point douloureux et lança un regard furieux au responsable qui affichait à présent une expression hautement amusée. _

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux blondinet ? grogna-t-elle. J'te préviens, je ne suis pas d'humeur pour._

_-Tu n'as pas de partenaire pour le bal de promo ? » la coupa-t-il._

_Elle secoua la tête, incrédule. Dès qu'elle avait compris que Sam la trompait, elle l'avait plaqué et était célibataire depuis. Le bal de promo était bien la dernière chose dont elle se préoccupait pour le moment._

_« Tu sais bien que non, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Où veux-tu en venir ? » _

_Elle aurait dû savoir que son sourire mégawatt cachait quelque chose._

_« Allons-y ensemble. »_

_Teresa cilla –une fois, deux fois- et de manière totalement incontrôlée; éclata de rire. Le sourire de Patrick se mua en moue contrariée. Elle dut s'appuyer contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle. En aucun cas leurs deux noms et l'idée de 'rendez-vous' pouvaient se tenir dans la même phrase._

_« Voyons Patrick, s'esclaffa-t-elle en essuyant ses yeux larmoyants. C'est ridicule ! _

_-Je suis sérieux. »_

_L'intonation de sa voix la rendit plus sobre. Bien qu'elle soit amusée à cette pensée, la sincérité dans sa voix et dans ses yeux la déstabilisait. _

_« Tu…vraiment ? »_

_Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Elle ne put que rester là, incapable de formuler un mot. Tout simplement parce que malgré toutes ces années de compétition entre eux, il ne lui avait jamais me__nti__e. _

_« Alors, on y va ensemble ou non ? » _

_Ses yeux étaient si sincères, si calmes…tellement hypnotisant. A ce moment-là, elle se demanda même __s'il__ n'utilisait __pas__ l'un de ses talents sur elle. Cela expliquerait pourquoi elle se sentait si…bizarre, pourquoi sa tête se brouillait… _

_« D –d'accord, je crois, répondit-elle calmement avant d'ajouter d'un air sceptique : pas de sales tours, hein ? »_

_Le sourire mégawatt revint éclairer son visage et lui parla plus que s'il avait répondu à voix haute. Il voulait vraiment l'inviter pour une raison quelconque, et elle sourit timidement en retour. Lorsqu'il lui tourna le dos pour partir, elle demanda sur un coup de tête : _

_« Eh, simple curiosité, pourquoi tu m'as demandé__e__ à moi ? Un sourire amusé naquit sur ses lèvres : Tu as le béguin ou quoi ? »_

_Il se retourna et répliqua, un sourire railleur aux lèvres :_

_« Si je te disais que je t'aimais bien, tu paniquerais ? »_

_Il y avait une pointe d'amusement et de moquerie dans son ton, et Teresa se demanda soudainement pourquoi elle avait accepté. Elle prit son livre, lui donna un coup d'épaule en passant et grommela :_

_« Connard. »_

_Elle entendit son léger rire et sa réponse : _

_« Peut-être qu'on pourra même finir ce qu'on a commencé. »_

_Teresa tourna la tête et remarqua __l'expression enthousiaste__ qui éclairait son visage._

_« Je passerai te chercher vendredi à sept heures » ajouta-t-il avant de se retourner et s'éloigner. La petite brune soupira et continua son chemin._

Grace observa son amie un instant avant de remuer la tête d'un air amusé.

« Je te l'ai dit, c'est toi qui as le béguin. »

Teresa la fusilla du regard et Grace poursuivit en l'ignorant :

« Il y a un point qui me dérange, qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire exactement par 'continuer ce que vous avez commencé' ?

-Oh rien, répondit un peu trop rapidement la brunette. Juste…juste une vieille histoire. »

Grace n'était pas convaincue.

« Je ne te crois pas. D'habitude, quand les mecs parlent de ça...Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Ne me dis pas que tu as couché avec lui ?

-NON ! » protesta Teresa immédiatement.

Les yeux de Grace se plissèrent, et elle la fixa d'un air extrêmement suspicieux et inquisiteur. Lisbon grogna elle aimait beaucoup Grace, mais pas quand Van Pelt la poussait aussi délibérément à confesser –peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher longtemps lorsqu'elle l'observait ainsi.

« Bon, d'accord, on a…un peu flirté, admit-elle, mais Grace attendait davantage. Et…'tain Grace pourquoi tu ne laisses pas tomber cette fois-ci ?

-Pourquoi donc ? répliqua la rouquine innocemment. Tu m'as bien assez harcelée quand je t'ai avouée avoir un faible pour Wayne. Alors, que s'est-il passé ? Je n'en démordrais pas, même si je dois annuler ma sortie et te tenir la jambe toute la nuit pour te faire cracher le morceau. »

Son air sérieux donna des frissons à la brunette, et lui fit comprendre qu'elle tiendrait parole. Alors, elle s'intéressa à ses chaussettes et, les joues rouges, confessa :

« Grace, à moins que tu ne sois aveugle, tu remarqueras que ce mec est trop bien foutu. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour nier que ça ne m'ennuierait pas de jeter un coup d'œil dans le vestiaire des garçons quand il se change…il a un de ces torse… »

Les lèvres de la rouquine s'étirèrent dans un large sourire satisfait par cette nouvelle information.

« Vraiment ? Et comment le sais-tu ? »

Teresa la fusilla du regard tout à coup :

« Si jamais j'entends que tu l'as répété à qui que ce soit elle reporta son attention sur ses chaussettes. Il y a deux ans, on s'est embrassés et on aurait franchi la ligne si mon père ne nous avait pas…interrompus. »

Après un blanc dû à la surprise, la rouquine grimaça :

« Il devait être ravi.

-Ne m'en parle pas, grommela Teresa en hochant la tête. J'ai eu droit à un long discours barbant et rébarbatif à propos de ma stupidité –je cite : 'de me donner à lui sans réfléchir' et d'autres trucs. J'admets que c'est moi qui l'ai embrassé en premier, mais c'est_ Patrick_ qui a commencé à me déshabiller.

-Il ne t'a pas forcée ? » demanda Grace tout à coup d'un ton inquiet.

Teresa secoua la tête.

« Non. C'est un abruti, mais il ne m'obligerait jamais à faire quelque chose de ce genre. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ajouta sur un ton plus doux : Il peut être adorable parfois. Il m'a donnée mon premier baiser.

-Plus je t'écoute, plus je me perds, admit la rouquine. Tu es sûre de le détester autant que tu le prétends à l'école ? »

Teresa rit gentiment et secoua la tête.

« Disons que ce jour-là…nous avons fait une trêve. C'est arrivé quand j'avais douze ans plusieurs semaines après la mort de ma mère. Je n'étais pas sortie de ma chambre depuis l'enterrement et…eh bien il est venu me voir, m'a tirée dehors et m'a traînée par le col jusqu'au parc. On a parlé, un peu. Et quand j'ai craqué, il m'a tenue dans ses bras. C'était…gentil, venant de lui. Il m'a raccompagnée à la maison et juste avant de rentrer…il m'a embrassée, comme ça. »

Elle savait qu'elle se souviendrait toujours du petit cri de surprise qui lui avait échappé lorsqu'il l'avait attirée contre lui, de ses lèvres douces et chaudes pressées contre les siennes, du titillement qui subsistait lorsqu'il avait reculé sa tête, de son sourire timide avant qu'il ne la lâche et ne s'en aille. Elle se souviendrait qu'elle avait fermé les yeux pour savourer son étreinte, qu'elle avait senti qu'elle se trouvait à sa juste place contre lui. Ils n'étaient encore que des gamins, pourtant, elle avait senti la connexion et s'était demandée, pendant quelques secondes, comment ce serait s'ils n'étaient pas aussi déterminés à se haïr. Lors de son retour à l'école, ils retombèrent dans leur routine de disputes, d'insultes et bagarres, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. C'était _eux_, après tout, et rien ni personne ne les changerait.

« La terre appelle Teresa ? la voix de Grace interrompit ses pensées. Tu m'as quittée un instant là. Aurais-tu oublié de me dire quelque chose ? »

La petite brune secoua la tête et lança un regard plein d'espoir à son amie. Qu'était-elle supposée faire à présent ? La rouquine haussa les épaules en réponse à la question silencieuse, et fit doucement :

« Si tu veux mon avis, mets ta plus belle robe et va t'amuser. Tu me l'as dit toi-même, il n'agit pas toujours comme un imbécile et…malgré toutes vos chamailleries il se comporte comme un bon ami quand tu en as besoin, j'ai raison ? Au hochement de tête de Teresa, Grace continua dans ce cas, n'hésite pas. Je ne pense pas que tu le regretteras. Il a l'air de bien t'aimer malgré tout…la rouquine fit une pause. A moins qu'il ne fasse que te désirer. Et s'il voulait t'inviter pour que vous…finissiez ce que vous avez commencé ? Tu me promets de faire attention ?

-Il ne me fera pas de mal, affirma Teresa sans hésitation. Je le connais. Au fait, ce n'est pas ton portable qui vibre là ? » ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, les yeux rivés sur la poche de son amie.

Grace ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et décrocha. Apparemment, Wayne n'avait pas reçu son message disant qu'il fallait finalement venir la cherchez chez Teresa, et attendait devant sa porte à elle. Teresa s'esclaffa en entendant la petite histoire et la poussa à partir non sans lui promettre de réfléchir à sa situation. La rouquine savait cependant qu'elle allait suivre son conseil.

Pour Grace, on ne pouvait plus clair : Teresa était amoureuse de son meilleur ennemi et commençait seulement à le réaliser. Après une réflexion plus intense, la brunette réaliserait que Patrick ne la détestait pas autant qu'elle se l'imaginait –peut-être l'avait-elle déjà remarqué, mais sa conscience refusait encore de l'accepter. Le côté romantique de Grace sentait qu'ils étaient destinés à finir ensemble. Ils étaient complètement obsédés par l'autre c'était évident, et ne pouvaient pas passer un jour sans se disputer.

Elle espérait juste qu'encourager Teresa n'avait pas été une erreur, et que si c'était le cas, que l'évènement à venir ne briserait pas son cœur.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre…le bal ;)**

**Vous avez aimé ? détesté ? dites moi donc :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vous avez déjà essayé de taper quelque chose sur un clavier avec un chat lové contre votre bras droit qui pousse des gémissements parce qu'il est au beau milieu d'un rêve ? Moi oui. Et je vous jure, c'est…pesant (surtout quand il est lourd et qu'on essaye de ne PAS le réveiller xD)**

**Un gros merci à ****s-damon-s;**** lisou; lovejisbon** (hee merci :3); **RedM00n; ****Pasca;**** Au Contraire** (wow ça fait toujours plaisir d'entendre que Slave a été autant appréciée :3. Et jsuis contente d'avoir pu en corrompre quelques uns au AUs niarkniark xD); **Enjoy** (Haha merci :3 contente que slave t'ai plu aussi. Fascinatemyself la traduit en Français si tu veux y jeter un coup d'œil) **solealuna; ****Gavroche31; ****Mxelle Juuw**** ; MissHippie pour leur reviews **

**Et encore merci à ma beta :D **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Les Meilleurs Ennemis**

**3.**

_Le soir du bal de promo _

Patrick ignorait pourquoi il se sentait si nerveux en s'arrêtant devant le portail d'entrée des Lisbon. D'accord, il avait un peu de retard, mais il avait prévenu Teresa par texto et lui avait en plus laissée un message sur sa boîte vocale au cas où. Elle l'avait averti plus tôt dans la journée que son père serait au travail jusqu'au lendemain sa femme, Christie, s'apprêterait à partir pour assurer le service de nuit à l'hôpital et ses trois frères dormaient chez des amis. Donc en théorie, il n'aurait qu'à affronter la belle-mère.

Patrick avait à peine toqué que la porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître une figure qui ne lui était pas familière. En parlant du loup…

« Bonsoir, fit-il poliment. Je suis…

-Tu es là pour Teresa, c'est ça ? demanda la femme qu'il supposait être Christie Lisbon, un large sourire sur son visage. Tu es son _petit ami_ pour le bal de promo, c'est ça ? »

Patrick hocha la tête en confirmation et entra lorsqu'elle s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Il avait à peine fait trois pas à l'intérieur que la femme revenait à la charge.

« Alors c'est toi le fameux Patrick, c'est ça ? s'enquit Christie, ses yeux pétillant d'amusement. J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi ! Teresa utilise tellement d'adjectifs différents pour te décrire que j'avais hâte de te rencontrer, histoire de me faire ma propre opinion. »

Le jeune homme ignorait s'il devait se sentir flatté ou insulté par ses propos. Bien sur, il s'attendait à ce que sa meilleure ennemie débite à son sujet après une bagarre à l'école…et à présent, il se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu sortir.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, continua Mme Lisbon en souriant d'un air entendu. Je ne suis pas stupide. Tu l'aimes bien, c'est ça ? »

Patrick cilla, un peu perdu par cette brusque affirmation. Pour éviter de la laisser prendre le dessus, il préféra opter pour un changement de sujet :

« Uh…Mme Lisbon, savez-vous si Teresa sera bientôt prête ? »

Sa tactique ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de la femme, mais elle joua le jeu à son grand soulagement. Se faire cuisiner par la belle-mère protectrice de l'unique fille de la famille n'était pas vraiment une perspective attirante.

« Elle devrait descendre dans quelques instants jeune homme. Sa voix descendit d'une octave et elle ajouta : Et pas de comportement déplacé, compris ? Si jamais j'entends que tu t'es joué d'elle, c'est moi qui me pointe dans ta baraque avec le fusil de mon mari.

-Oui madame, répondit-il aussi diplomate qu'il le put. Des menaces une autre chose dont il aurait pu se passer.

-Christie, tu veux bien laisser mon invité tranquille ? résonna la voix de Teresa dans le couloir du premier étage, à son grand soulagement. J'ai envie de m'amuser un peu ce soir !

-Assure-toi bien que 'l'amusement' n'inclut pas un matelas et les draps de son lit. »

Patrick entendit le grognement et l'imagina presque rouler les yeux, exaspérée.

« Quelque chose d'amusant à partager jeune homme ? »

Il n'avait pas réalisé que les coins de ses lèvres s'étaient relevés. L'adolescent blond se reprit immédiatement et secoua la tête :

« Pardon madame. Mes pensées ont outrepassé mon comportement. »

Beaucoup de gens avaient souri, amusé en entendant ce genre d'expression sortir de sa bouche. D'autres avaient été stupéfait et pris de court. Christie appartenait à la deuxième catégorie.

« Ah, fit-elle simplement en fronçant les sourcils. Euh…y'a pas de mal, je présume. »

À cet instant, il remercia mentalement la vieille bique –sa tante- de lui avoir enfoncé dans le crane des formules de politesse à n'en plus finir dans sa jeunesse. Si cela pouvait perturber ou surprendre ses interlocuteurs quelques instants, cela lui donnait assez de temps pour préparer des répliques au cas où. Au bruit de pas s'approchant, il leva la tête.

Le temps parut ralentir lorsque sa meilleure ennemie et copine pour la soirée descendit les escaliers. Une foule de pensées s'élevèrent dans sa tête –la grande majorité guère catholique. Il déglutit et envoya de très forts signaux à sa moitié inférieure pour éviter qu'un autre membre ne se dresse également pour saluer son arrivée.

Teresa avait lissé ses cheveux, les laissant retomber gracieusement sur ses épaules et s'était maquillée pour une fois. Le mascara mettait ses yeux verts en valeur et renforçait leur éclat. Des boucles d'oreilles dorées faisaient la paire avec la croix qu'elle portait autour du cou et elle avait échangé ses chaussures habituelles par une paire de talons aiguilles noires. Sa robe épousait parfaitement les formes de son corps, s'arrêtait à peine au dessus de ses genoux et offrait un de ces décolletés…

« Salut Patrick » dit-elle en lui lançant un regard en coin. Il ne répondit pas, trop occupé à la reluquer.

Teresa parut très satisfaite de cette réaction, et le jeune homme savait qu'elle avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Cette fille était magnifique sans même essayer mais à présent elle…lui coupait le souffle. Il ne tenta même pas d'engager la conversation pendant le trajet. D'une part, parler de futilités ne leur ressemblait pas et d'autre part, il n'était pas sûr d'être capable d'aligner trois mots sans bafouiller. Et puis, elle ne tentait rien non plus.

Il se gara devant le gymnase où se tenait le bal et ils marchèrent à l'entrée, Patrick tenant galamment le bras à sa camarade. Le jeune homme _sut_ qu'il aurait dû ramener un appareil photo l'expression des élèves régulant le flux de nouveaux venus valait la peine d'être immortalisée lorsqu'ils les virent arriver. Ensemble, _sans_ chicaner. Oui, c'est ce dont Patrick essayait de se convaincre, pour garder la tête froide et ne pas les fusiller du regard. Si _lui_ était resté sans voix à l'apparition de Teresa dans la cage d'escalier, il ne serait certainement pas le seul à la guigner ce soir.

Leur entrée dans le gymnase n'ameuta personne de suite, et cela convenait au jeune homme. Il adorait parader et attirer l'attention des foules –le pourquoi on le surnommait 'M. Showman', mais pas quand la partenaire la plus canon qu'il n'ait jamais eue lui tenait le bras.

Bien entendu, Patrick n'était pas possessif du tout. Juste un peu…protecteur peut-être ?

Cependant, à sa grande déception, leur arrivée discrète ne dura guère. L'une des plus grandes commères du lycée les repéra, et après les avoir dévisagés avec stupeur quelques secondes, elle se tourna vers sa voisine pour partager la nouvelle. La rumeur se répandit en une traînée de poudre et bientôt, de nombreuses têtes se tournaient pour jeter un coup d'œil aux nouveaux venus.

Le couple fut immédiatement rejoint par leurs amis respectifs et leur compagnon de soirée.

« Ah, tu as fini par l'inviter, fit Cho impassiblement. A ses côtés, sa petite amie –une fille asiatique que Patrick n'avait jamais rencontrée auparavant- sourit avec amusement. De toute évidence, Cho avait dû la briffer sur les incessantes chamailleries et disputes entre Teresa et lui.

-Bonsoir Tess. Je vois que tu as fini par y aller » taquina Grace avec un sourire. Si la rouquine s'attendait à les voir arriver ensemble, ce n'était pas le cas de son petit ami, Wayne, qui gardait la bouche ouverte, stupéfait, exposant de la même manière les restes de nourriture du buffet récemment ingurgités. Lorsque Grace s'en rendit compte, elle força la mâchoire du jeune homme à se fermer avec un mouvement rapide de la main. Teresa gloussa et répondit à son affirmation par un simple acquiescement.

« Bonsoir à toi, Grace, fit tout à coup Patrick en prenant la main qu'il baisa galamment; sous le regard désapprobateur de Wayne. Puis il se tourna vers la petite amie de Cho et continua : Et je crois que nous ne nous connaissons pas encore mademoiselle…?»

Teresa lui asséna un coup de coude dans les côtes, grommelant 'crâneur'. Le jeune homme grimaça de douleur et se tourna vers sa partenaire.

« Teresa ! se plaignit-il. Pourquoi tant de violence ? Je ne faisais que saluer ces deux demoiselles comme un homme de ce nom se doit de…

-_Je_ suis ta petite amie pour la _soirée_ et tu ne m'as _pas_ saluée avec un baisemain, fit-elle, exaspérée en croisant les bras mais un éclat malicieux luisait toujours dans ses yeux. Je crois que tu peux retirer le 'digne de ce nom' dont tu t'es servi pour te qualifier, blondinet. »

Patrick releva immédiatement le défi et après treize années d'entrainement, son cerveau se mit en mode automatique pour répondre à la provocation. Il avança d'un pas, envahissant son espace vital, mais pas encore _trop_ près. La respiration de Teresa ralentit et elle lui renvoya une expression provocatrice. Le coin des lèvres du jeune homme se levèrent à peine. Il adorait ce côté compétitif chez elle, son besoin urgent de prendre le dessus sur lui et remporter le duel haut la main. Et en parlant de main…

Ses doigts se mirent à défaire les bras croisés et capturèrent son poignet droit délicatement. Il l'approcha de sa bouche et effleura le dos de la main de ses lèvres. Ses paupières s'abaissèrent à peine lorsque ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec la peau satinée, et pourtant il ne cessa d'analyser la réaction de la jeune femme. Les joues de Teresa s'étaient teintées d'un joli rose, son souffle devenait encore plus irrégulier, la pulsion de son poignet s'affolait et ses pupilles…_vision adorable_– s'étaient visiblement dilatées. Le vert émeraude s'était assombri et il pouvait presque sentir le frisson qui parcourait son corps lorsque leur peau s'était frôlée. Ou peut-être était-ce lui qui tremblait ?

« Bien que je détesterais interrompre votre petit moment… »

La voix de Grace brisa l'instant et leur environnement revint à la vie. Teresa cilla, surprise, alors que Patrick relâchait sa main, un peu embarrassé. Le contact visuel ne se brisa pas tout de suite, et ce fut là son erreur. L'attention de Patrick avait changé d'endroit, glissant de ses yeux à sa bouche. Teresa s'humidifia la lèvre inférieure en sentant sa gorge s'assécher et sa tête se vider de toute pensée cohérente.

Elle ignorait s'il avait la _moindre_ idée de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle, mais elle avait besoin de sortir. _Maintenant_.

« Je…je vais…balbutia-t-elle : prendre un verre » finit-elle rapidement avant de faire volte-face et déguerpir en vitesse en direction du buffet avant que personne ne pense à l'arrêter.

La jeune femme avait besoin de réfléchir. Ce qui venait tout juste d'arriver…tout était si…_intense_. Pendant un court instant, elle avait oublié comment respirer, fascinée par l'assombrissement de ces iris bleus et la manière dont il la dévorait des yeux. A cet instant précis, rien ni personne d'autre n'existait mis à part eux. Teresa n'était pas stupide elle avait remarqué la façon dont les garçons la regardaient depuis qu'elle était au lycée. La façon dont _il_ la regardait. Et pour quelque raison, elle commençait à le regarder aussi… Et cela n'avait eu aucune incidence sur leur vie quotidienne. Pas avant ce fameux après-midi où elle avait cédé à ses pulsions et l'avait tout bonnement embrassé.

Cela n'avait pas été…moral, à l'époque. Elle sortait encore avec Walter et avait refusé ses avances quelques jours auparavant sous prétexte qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête. Mais si elle avait été parfaitement honnête, Teresa n'avait pas été prête pour le brun aux yeux marron, mais plutôt pour un blond insupportable avec un sourire malicieux…Ses joues s'empourprèrent au fil de ses pensées et elle se concentra sur sa tâche chercher un verre ou quoique ce soit de buvable.

« Hey Teresa ! s'exclama joyeusement une fille aux cheveux châtains. Comment vas-tu ce soir ? »

Teresa reconnut Lindsay Smith, la fille la plus sociable et bavarde du lycée, également à la tête du club de journalisme et sa meilleure amie –personne n'avait encore compris pourquoi- la Reine de Glaces Brooke Harper. Avant leurs arrivées, le journal du lycée n'avait jamais accordé autant de place à la rubrique 'rumeurs et potins'. La petite brune sourit aussi naturellement qu'elle le put et força son attention à revenir sur les deux élèves pour ne plus dériver sur un certain jeune homme blond. Non pas qu'elle se soucie de sa réputation, mais offenser ces filles-là n'apportait rien de bon d'autres en avaient bien soufferts.

Heureusement, Lindsay parut d'excellente humeur et fit la conversation pour deux. Hocher la tête de temps en temps était tout ce que Teresa eut à faire au final. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de _la_ question…

« Et est-il vrai que tu es venue ce soir accompagnée de Patrick Jane, _le_ type avec lequel tu t'es battue toutes ces années ? »

Teresa hocha la tête à nouveau et jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. En parlant du loup, où se trouvait-il ?

« Alors c'est vrai ? ajouta Lindsay en battant des mains, surexcitée. Toutes ces disputes ne vous servaient que de couverture pour dissimuler habilement votre _véritable_ statut de _véritable_ couple ? Avez-vous vraiment prétendu ne pas pouvoir vous supporter jusqu'à ce jour ? Ou est-ce quelque chose de récent ? »

Teresa ignora sa question et se remit à scanner la foule d'élèves. Elle ne pouvait même pas repérer Grace ou Wayne parmi les quelques centaines de personnes l'entourant. Génial. Avec ou sans boisson, comment était-elle supposée les retrouver maintenant ?

« Ah, Teresa ? »

La voix familière interrompit sa recherche visuelle et lui firent réaliser que Lindsay et Brooke s'étaient reculées pour observer la scène qui serait susceptible de devenir le lendemain le gros titre de leur journal section 'ragots'. Samuel Bosco se tenait sur sa droite, un verre de –cocktail ? jus de fruits ?- dans chaque main. Teresa croisa les bras et attendit. En voyant qu'elle n'initierait pas la conversation, il continua :

« T…tu es très belle ce soir.

-Samuel, coupa-t-elle d'un ton désintéressé. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

L'intonation sèche le déstabilisa un peu, mais le jeune homme poursuivit avec un peu plus d'assurance :

« Ecoute, Teresa, je suis désolé. Je me suis comporté en sale type je sais que je t'ai trompée et que tu as toutes les raisons du monde de m'en vouloir mais…tu me manques. Vraiment. Je te demande pardon, je veux juste qu'on se remette ensemble. »

La jeune femme ne cilla pas. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle tendit la main.

« Donne-moi un verre, Sam. »

Elle ne l'avait pas réalisé jusqu'à maintenant, mais le brouhaha alentour s'était calmé. Les élèves regardaient la scène, bouche soigneusement fermée, et attendaient la suite des événements. Ils connaissaient tous les petites affaires de Teresa parce qu'elle était l'une des filles les plus populaires du lycée –elle ignorait toujours pourquoi à ce jour- et bien sur, tous étaient au courant du dernier clash entre Sam et elle. Le jeune homme obéit et lui tendit un verre, trop soulagé d'avoir eu son attention pour se demander ce qu'elle comptait en faire.

« Merci » fit-Teresa d'un ton plaisant. Une seconde plus tard, le contenu fut jeté au visage de Sam. Bosco cilla et jeta un coup d'œil incrédule à son costume.

« Putain Teresa ! Ce truc m'a couté une fortune ! C'était pour quoi ça ?

-Tu as couché avec Mandy dans mon dos, répondit-elle calmement, le sourire toujours présent. Ne crois pas que je vais tomber dans tes bras et oublier ce qu'il s'est passé. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle en désignant un point derrière lui d'un signe de tête je crois qu'elle va bientôt te plaquer. »

En effet, dans un coin sombre, ladite Mandy était en train d'échanger un baiser passionné avec un autre. Le visage de Bosco s'empourpra. Teresa sentit quelqu'un se rapprocher par derrière et poser sa main sur son épaule. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner de qui il s'agissait et se reposa contre un torse solide alors qu'un bras se glissait autour de sa taille. L'eau de Cologne de Patrick Jane était unique.

Les gens autour d'eux eurent un choc, et elle sut que ce serait affiché en première page du journal du lycée le lendemain. Patrick Jane et Teresa Lisbon avait eu un contact physique qui ne se terminerait PAS à l'infirmerie. Et elle s'en moquait. Elle se contenta de fermer les yeux et reposer sa tête dans son cou. Un tel geste eut l'effet d'une bombe sur la communauté lycéenne et, mélangés, à la foule de curieux, Grace et Cho échangèrent un regard songeur, se demandant où se trouvaient les vraies limites de leur relation.

Aux yeux du monde extérieur, Teresa se reposait dans les bras de son petit ami après avoir envoyé bouler son ex. Mais Patrick savait que ce n'était pas la véritable raison. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas revenue après cinq minutes, il était parti à sa recherche et l'avait repérée avec les deux pseudo-journalistes. Ce n'est que lorsque Sam s'était joint à la partie qu'il décida d'intervenir. Malgré son sourire suite à l'humiliation publique qu'elle venait d'infliger à Sam, il savait que la trahison avait secoué la jeune femme plus qu'elle n'y laissait paraître. Et en dépit de son apparence forte, les moqueries l'atteignaient aussi malgré tout et blottie dans ses bras, personne n'oserait la critiquer.

Il déposa un baiser rapide sur sa tête, lui laissant savoir qu'il était là. Bien sûr, la communauté lycéenne interpréta le geste différemment. Les murmures de la foule, Patrick n'avait pas besoin de les entendre pout en connaître le contenu. Il la sentit se raidir et la serra davantage en réponse. Il ne la laisserait pas tomber. Même si elle était déjà forte, elle pourrait se reposer sur lui dans les moments de faiblesse. Il lui avait fait clairement comprendre lors de la mort de sa mère et il tiendrait parole. Ce fameux jour où il s'était rendu compte que l'animosité n'était pas le seul sentiment qu'il éprouvait envers la petite brune au tempérament trempé.

Teresa sortit de son emprise et se tourna vers lui. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure nerveusement et prit sa main. Ses doigts jouèrent avec des mèches rebelles. Ils se tinrent là en silence quelques instant, avant qu'elle n'inspire profondément et demande, presque timidement :

« Tu…veux danser ? »

**-ME-**

La voiture s'arrêta devant la maison de Teresa, et Patrick coupa le moteur. Sur le siège passager, la jeune femme dodelinait, les paupières lourdes. Il secoua son épaule doucement pour la réveiller.

« On est arrivés » annonça-t-il.

Il la regarda essayer de se reprendre. Son imagination lui offrit alors des images plaisantes de ce à quoi elle pouvait ressembler le matin au réveil…des cheveux en désordre, des yeux emplis de sommeil, des joues rosies…

« Ah, fut sa réponse, la voix encore un peu vaporeuse. D'accord. »

Le blond eut du mal à retenir un rire amusé et l'envie de caresser sa joue.

« Je me suis bien amusée, fit-elle d'un ton sincère et il sourit en retour.

-Moi aussi. Particulièrement quand tu as dansé avec John et que tu n'arrêtais pas de lui marcher sur les pieds exprès. »

Teresa gloussa et ajouta :

« Ou quand Kristina te faisait des avances, et que tu l'ignorais complètement.

-Aucune fille n'aurait pu me distraire, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire plus doux. Je n'avais d'yeux que pour ma petite amie, surtout quand elle se déhanchait d'une certaine manière juste contre moi…ajouta-t-il d'un ton taquin, avant que son expression ne redevienne sérieuse. Tu es une fille formidable Teresa. Ne te démolis pas parce qu'un gars ne t'a pas été fidèle. Sam a fait la plus belle connerie de sa vie. »

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure mais ne détourna pas le regard. Une fois encore, elle imaginait ce que ce serait, de sortir avec Patrick Jane au lieu de passer son temps à l'affronter. Lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il continuait de la dévisager, elle murmura nerveusement :

« Je…pense que je vais y aller. Son expression ne changea pas. Uh…merci encore. De m'avoir aidée.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi » répondit-il doucement. La lueur dans ses yeux l'informa qu'il attendait quelque chose quelque chose qu'ils avaient désirée toute la soirée.

Teresa suivit sa pulsion et se pencha vers lui. Il glissa une main derrière sa nuque et l'approcha davantage. Leurs lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres…Quelqu'un toqua sur la vitre de voiture et les fit sursauter. Les deux passants à l'extérieur ricanèrent de leur petite farce et s'éloignèrent avec la satisfaction d'avoir perturbé un couple en action. Patrick grogna, déçu. Pourquoi fallait-il que leurs petits moments soient interrompus par des crétins ? Il voulait juste sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes et les goûter une fois encore…lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas continuer leur petit jeu. Etre 'meilleurs ennemis'. Qu'il voulait plus. Mais il ignorait comment lui dire.

Elle le surprit cependant quand, tout en effleurant son torse avec ses doigts, elle lui demanda :

« Tu veux...rentrer avec moi ? »

* * *

**Minou s'est réveillé et j'ai le bras en compote. Gawww**

**Alors vous avez aimé ? détesté ? dites-moi donc :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chalut tout le monde ! Tout d'abord désolée pour le retard, et…vu que je n'ai pas de nouvelles extraordinaires à délivrer, je vais vous juste vous laisser lire :)**

**Merci à ****Gavroche31; ****janeandteresa; ****RedM00n; ****Pasca; ****LAurore;**** mymy** (contente que ça te plaise :D); **Mxelle Juuw;**** Lily; Rimamouth54; ****s-damon-s; ****Castle38** **pour leur reviews :D. **

**Et merci à ma beta (sans qui je serais vraiment, vraiment perdue parfois :3) **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Les Meilleurs Ennemis**

**4**

L'intérieur de la maison correspondait à peu près à ses souvenirs, pensa Patrick lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de la porte. Les mêmes couleurs, la même atmosphère rassurante, le même portrait de famille près de l'entrée, le même papier peint…alors avec un peu de chance…

« Ta chambre est toujours au premier étage, sur la droite ? demanda-t-il d'un ton nonchalant. Lorsque Teresa hocha la tête d'un air intriqué, il se contenta de sourire et ajouter : D'accord. Monte, je te rejoins. »

Teresa lui envoya un regard interloqué, et après s'être assurée qu'il ne s'apprêtait pas à faire une singerie, se dirigea au premier. Elle poussa la porte de sa chambre et s'attela à fermer ses volets. Sa main se posa sur la poignée de la fenêtre. Son père et Christie étaient absent de la nuit et ne reviendraient pas avant le matin. Ses voisins n'en pensaient trop rien –ce n'est pas comme si ils se préoccupaient des va-et-vient de leurs voisins et ses frères dormaient chez leurs amis.

Ils étaient seuls.

Teresa avala avec difficulté. Et si Grace avait raison ? Et s'il ne l'avait invité _que_ pour la mettre au lit après ? Et s'il avait changé depuis la dernière fois ? Et si…

Elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir en grinçant et se refermer. Les lumières s'allumèrent et elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il se tenait très près derrière elle.

Patrick enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et l'attira à lui doucement. Puis, il baissa la tête et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Un frisson parcourut son dos et Teresa ferma les yeux pour savourer la chaleur que son corps émettait. Elle cessa de respirer lorsque ses mains se baladèrent sur son corps, lorsqu'il commença à lécher un point sensible à la base de sa nuque. A ce moment-là, son angoisse se dissipa. S'il ne faisait que se servir d'elle…elle affronterait les conséquences plus tard.

« Je pensais que tu me détestais » murmura-t-il contre sa peau avant de déposer une série de baisers le long de son cou, remontant à sa mâchoire.

Teresa inclina la tête sur le côté pour lui faciliter l'accès.

« C'est vrai, répondit-elle, sa voix si faible et rauque qu'il faillit ne pas l'entendre. Je te déteste. »

Patrick se retira alors, la retourna pour lui faire face et l'observa d'un air perplexe. Elle ne se déroba pas à son regard et posa sa main sur sa joue. Son pouce frôla sa lèvre inférieure. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'étaient noircis et ses pupilles largement dilatées.

« Ca ne veut pas dire que tu ne m'attires pas, continua-t-elle en se penchant sur lui et captura ses lèvres d'un baiser possessif. Alors, M. Showman, déçu ? »

Il pressa ses lèvres aux siennes et introduisit sa langue dans sa bouche, la savourant avec empressement. Les bras de Teresa se renforcèrent autour de son cou, le collant à elle davantage.

« Pas le moindre du monde, répondit-il lorsqu'ils durent se séparer pour respirer, ses mains fermement appuyées contre le bas de son dos, la retenant contre lui. J'ai encore plus envie de toi.

-Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? »

Sa main trouva rapidement la fermeture de la fermeture de sa robe et l'abaissa lentement. Il devina sa nervosité lorsque ses bras se resserrèrent davantage autour de son cou, ou lorsqu'elle frissonna quand ses doigts frôlèrent la peau de son dos à présent dénudée. Douce au toucher. Patrick brisa leur étreinte à contrecœur pour l'embrasser et fit glisser en même temps les bretelles de sa robe le long de ses épaules. Le vêtement chuta élégamment sur le sol et il retint son souffle. Bien que les souvenirs de ce jour-là, en particulier l'aspect semi-dénudé de l'adolescente, le hantaient souvent la nuit depuis ses quinze ans –et très souvent récemment ils ne valaient pas un clou comparés à ce qu'il avait le privilège de contempler maintenant. La jeune femme se tenait là, en sous-vêtements, et il serait damné s'il ne la faisait pas sienne ce soir. Il n'était qu'un jeune homme et avait déjà eu plusieurs petites amies –Kristina inclus hélas, mais comparées à Teresa, elles étaient fades

Patrick n'osa bouger lorsqu'elle s'approcha et se mit à défaire sa chemise, ses doigts luttant contre des boutons peu coopératifs. Une fois terminée, elle repoussa le vêtement et le laissa tomber par terre. Sa proximité lui permettait de sentir sa chaleur corporelle et le mélange de désir et anxiété dans ses yeux lui firent perdre le contrôle. Il se pencha, captura ses lèves et la força à reculer, là où il savait vaguement où se situait le lit. Elle sentait toujours la citronnelle et quelque chose d'autre, sans doute le parfum qu'elle avait mis pour la soirée…

Tout à coup, Teresa attrapa son bras et avec une prise apprise au cours de judo en sport, le balança sur le lit. Patrick ouvrit des yeux ronds de stupeur quand son dos heurta le matelas, et fut encore plus pris de court lorsqu'elle s'assit à cheval sur ses hanches, un sourire victorieux sur son visage. Il plissa les yeux, lui promettant silencieusement une revanche prochaine. En attendant, ses yeux l'observèrent de haut en bas avec attention, ses mains posées sur son bassin pour la stabiliser.

« Tu es magnifique, murmura-t-il en accompagnant ses paroles d'un regard appréciateur lorsqu'elle rougit violemment, son sourire s'élargit. Allez, je suis sure que tes autres copains te l'ont déjà dit. »

La jeune femme évita son regard, ses joues virant cramoisies, il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'as jamais couché avec… ? demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant. Pas même avec Sam ou Walter ? »

Teresa soupira, laissant ses épaules retomber, et il _adora_ sa petite moue.

« T'as un de ces talents pour casser l'ambiance, grommela-t-elle. Interroger la fille que t'es sur le point de sauter sur ses précédentes expériences. »

Il haussa les épaules et traça quelques cercles imaginaires sur son avant-bras.

« Je demandais, c'est tout. Après avoir entendu tous ces gars fantasmer à l'idée de coucher avec toi, j'étais curieux. J'me doute qu'il n'y a rien eu avec Sam, mais Walt et toi étiez plutôt proches. »

Teresa secoua la tête.

« Presque, confessa-t-elle. Chez lui, juste avant qu'il ne déménage à New York avec ses parents. Mais j'ai dit 'non' au dernier moment, je…je ne me sentais pas prête. Elle soupira, un peu embarrassée, et demanda : Où veux-tu en venir ? »

Il prit sa joue dans sa main et frotta tendrement sa tempe avec son pouce.

« Je veux juste être sûr que c'est ce que tu veux. »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel avant de sourire.

« Je te déteste Patrick Jane, marmonna-t-elle contre sa paume. Mais pour quelque raison, tu as toujours été celui avec qui je voulais le faire en premier. »

Patrick la prit dans ses bras et la fit basculer sous lui, ses avant-bras supportant une partie du poids de son corps pour ne pas qu'elle se sente écrasée.

« Je serais doux, promit-il en se penchant, leur nez se frôlant.

-Je ne veux pas de _doux_, répliqua-t-elle en plongeant ses mains dans ses boucles blondes. Je te veux _toi._ »

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire contre ses lèvres cette phrase était bien digne d'elle. Même dans une telle situation, lorsqu'il était aux commandes, elle devait se montrer têtue et tenter de reprendre le dessus. Oui, c'était bien sa Teresa…et c'était bien pour ça qu'il l'aimait autant, pensa-t-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

**-ME-**

Patrick roula sur le dos, la respiration haletante, et redescendant lentement du septième ciel. A ses côtés, dans le lit une place, Teresa regardait silencieusement le plafond alors qu'elle recouvrait lentement ses sens. Son corps semblait si courbaturé qu'elle arrivait à peine à bouger. Elle clôt ses paupières. Quelques minutes auparavant, elle découvrait de nouvelles sensations avec Patrick et…elle ne le regrettait pas. Non, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire, elle n'avait aucun regret quel qu'il soit. Sa voix devait être un peu rauque aussi, en particulier lorsqu'elle gémissait quand il…où qu'ils…

Elle se redressa pour attraper les couvertures repoussées au bord du lit, se recouvrit avec et se roula sur le côté, face au mur, les yeux fermés. Même si son corps continuait de frissonner de contentement à ses dernières pensées, elle voulait se reposer. Le bal de promo ajouté à cette dernière activité épuisait son énergie et ses paupières étaient si lourdes…

« Tu sais Teresa, tu es supposée te blottir contre moi maintenant fit la voix amusée de son amant.

-Je dors toujours comme ça, et je ne vais certainement pas changer mes habitudes parce que tu es là, répliqua la jeune femme sèchement en changeant de position pour se mettre plus à l'aise. Laisse-moi dormir maintenant, je suis fatiguée ! »

Elle l'entendit rire à nouveau et le sentit rapprocher son corps pour le coller au sien. Un bras entoura ses hanches et l'attira contre lui. Teresa se réchauffa instantanément, mais les poules auraient des dents bien avant qu'elle ne l'admette à voix haute devant lui.

« Et personnellement, j'aime bien dormir en serrant la fille à qui je viens de faire l'amour dans mes bras. Ça t'ennuie ? »

Son souffle chaud chatouilla sa peau et ce fut tout à coup beaucoup plus dur de trouver le sommeil. Sa présence lui rappela qu'il était toujours là, et ses mots ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Teresa eut du mal à prendre conscience que c'était son meilleur ennemi qui l'avait poussée à bout ces dernières heures. Qu'elle l'avait laissé la toucher et l'adorer, qu'elle avait gémi et l'avait supplié d'accélérer au point de non retour. Les premières peines s'étaient transformée en vagues de plaisir et elle avait dû s'agripper à lui, incapable de contrôler les réactions de son corps ou le volume de sa voix lorsqu'elle avait crié son nom à plusieurs reprises.

Une douche chaleur se répandit dans son bas-ventre alors qu'elle se rendait compte véritablement de l'évènement passé. En dépit d'elle-même, des larmes se formèrent dans le coin de ses yeux et elle sentit Patrick resserrer sa prise sur elle. Sa bouche se posa sur son épaule délicatement, comme s'il avait senti que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

« Tout va bien Tessa ? » demanda-t-il doucement, embrassant le même point plusieurs fois avec tant de délicatesse qu'elle en frissonna. Elle hocha la tête par défaut, sentant que l'intonation la trahirait si elle s'exprimait à voix haute. Bien sur, ce n'était pas suffisant pour le jeune homme qui la fit rouler sur le dos et se rallongea sur elle. L'expression de son visage devint plus soucieuse quand il réalisa qu'elle pleurait.

« Hey, Teresa, ça va aller murmura-t-il en déposant de multiples baiser de papillons sur son visage. Ca va aller.

-Ne te méprends pas, balbutia-t-elle. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi… »

Il la réduit au silence en imposant légèrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les bras de la jeune femme s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et l'attirèrent plus près pour approfondir le baiser. Elle aimait sentir son poids l'épinglant au matelas. Ils étaient toujours nus et suaient encore un peu, mais elle trouvait leur position presque naturelle, comme s'il l'avait toujours tenue ainsi.

« Tu n'as jamais répondu à ma question, fit-il tout à coup Teresa fronça les sourcils et l'observa d'un air perplexe. Si je te dis que je t'aime, tu paniqueras ? »

A ces mots, la jeune femme frémit involontairement ou plutôt, en remarquant les deux petits changements dans sa tournure. La voix de Patrick était devenue plus tendue et…sincère. Rien à voir avec l'intonation moqueuse qu'il avait utilisée quelques jours plus tôt pour éviter sa question. Et il avait changé les temps. Du conditionnel, il était passé au présent. Et le plus étrange…cela ne l'effrayait pas.

« Non, répondit-elle. Ses mains reprirent leur routine de caresser ses cheveux. Non, je ne paniquerais pas.

-Tant mieux, fit-il avant de se rapprocher de son oreille et chuchoter : Parce que je crois que je t'aime. »

Teresa ne put s'en empêcher. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'anxiété, ou l'intensité des dernières heures, mais au grand daim de Patrick, un rire incontrôlable s'échappa de sa bouche en guise de réponse.

« Eh ! protesta-t-il. Je suis en train de te confesser mes sentiments longuement enfouis et tu ne trouves pas mieux que de me rire au nez ? »

La jeune femme gloussa, amusée par son intonation. Il avait l'air si partagé entre être choqué ou blessé !

« Désolée, répondit-elle en souriant. Tu m'as juste prise par surprise. »

Patrick secoua sa tête, légèrement irrité, et roula sur le côté, cette fois en attirant son amante sur son torse et renforçant sa position en tenant fermement son bassin contre lui. Teresa se rapprocha davantage et blottit sa tête sous son mention. Ses mains se mirent à tracer des signes sur son torse.

« Je ne te déteste pas, chuchota-t-elle tout à coup en sentant le besoin de répondre quelque chose à sa déclaration.

-Je sais.

-Je crois que je t'aime aussi. »

Même dans le noir et sans le voir, elle pouvait deviner le sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Je sais » répondit-il doucement.

Son emprise se resserra et elle se pelotonna confortablement contre lui. Elle était sur le point de s'endormir lorsqu'un dernier détail lui revint en tête.

« Au fait, marmonna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris si longtemps en bas ? Ne me dis pas que tu as mis tout ce temps pour enlever tes chaussures, je ne te croirais pas. »

Elle le sentit se raidir et ses doigts cessèrent de se mouvoir. Lorsqu'il parla enfin, sa réponse lui arracha un petit rire :

« Je planquais le fusil. »

* * *

**Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Dites-moi donc ! :3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bon ben voilà le dernier chapitre de la série. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire xD. **

**Merci à ****solealuna; ****Gavroche31;**** Enjoy; ****s-damon-s; ****Castle38****; RedM00n; ****janeandteresa****; Mxelle Juuw;**** Pasca; Allison26 pour leur reviews. Merci pour les alertes et favoris aussi :D **

**Et gros merci à ma bêta pour avoir corrigé la totale xD !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Les Meilleurs Ennemis**

**5.**

Virgil Minelli n'était pas un homme difficile. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aventures extraordinaires pour pimenter son quotidien. Tant que son lycée marchait, tant que sa femme ne l'ennuyait pas de trop, tant que ses enfants se tenaient à peu près tranquille et qu'il avait son fauteuil, il était satisfait.

Mais voilà. Trois ans auparavant, la source de ses récents maux de tête s'était inscrite dans son lycée. Au moment même où Patrick Jane et Teresa Lisbon avaient franchi le portail de l'établissement, il avait su que ses jours paisibles allaient s'envoler. Trois ans durant, ils s'étaient disputés, battus et avaient rendus tout le monde bourrique. Et lorsqu'il apprit qu'ils étaient enfin parvenu à un accord parce qu'ils sortaient ensemble –ou, d'après les gros titres de la page potin du journal du lycée, couchaient ensemble- ils avaient réussi à rendre la situation encore plus ingérable.

Une semaine. Une pauvre, minuscule petite semaine qu'il espérait passer sans encombre. Mais non.

Ils se disputaient et se battaient toujours, mais en plus de cela, Minelli avait dû apprendre à gérer leur comportement dû à leur mise en couple. Les deux amants pouvaient être découverts à tout instant à des endroits insolites dans des positions pour le moins indécentes. Le vieil homme pouvait faire face aux bagarres, pas de problèmes, il y était habitué. Des adolescents hormonaux par contre étaient une toute autre paire de manches. Bien qu'il avait sans cesse souhaité qu'ils arrêtent de se chamailler, il n'avait jamais pensé rencontrer de jeunes gens appliquer l'expression 'faites l'amour pas la guerre' aussi littéralement.

C'est pourquoi, assis à son bureau, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi embarrassé par sa situation. Bien que ses fenêtres soient fermées, il pouvait entendre des bruits suspects et des éclats de voix leur appartenant. La…scène durait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes et ils ne semblaient pas s'en fatiguer. Minelli soupira. Tant mieux pour eux, mais il avait toujours besoin de se concentrer sur une pile de dossiers avant de quitter l'école pour les vacances d'été.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, se leva, se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Ceci étant fait, il débita sans vraiment regarder dans leur direction :

« Ecoutez vous deux, je comprends que vous vous soyez mis ensemble récemment et je n'ai rien contre ça. Par contre, je vous serais gré de choisir un autre endroit pour vous montrer affectueux l'un envers l'autre. »

Un glapissement de surprise fut sa réponse et quelques secondes plus tard, le vieil homme osa jeter un coup d'œil à la scène. C'était bel et bien Patrick et Teresa, à présent se tenant à une distance plus que respectable entre eux et –heureusement – dans une tenue décente. Seul le haut de la jeune femme semblait froissé plus que nécessaire, et cela lui suffisait amplement.

« Vous avez formulé des vœux d'orientations différents et je comprends que vous n'ayez que quelques mois pour être vraiment ensemble, mais par pitié évitez de vous donner en spectacle au lycée !

-Oui monsieur » répondirent-ils à l'unisson, sans croiser son regard. Les joues de Teresa étaient cramoisies et Patrick n'avait pas l'air à l'aise non plus. Alors la séance câlin sous sa fenêtre n'était qu'une erreur de calcul, réalisa Minelli. Il se demanda vaguement s'il devait s'en réjouir ou s'en inquiéter.

« Vous pouvez disposer » marmonna-t-il enfin avant de refermer la vitre. Le vieil homme n'attendit pas de voir s'ils étaient partis. Il se dépêcha juste de reprendre sa place au bureau et de continuer son travail, priant qu'ils ne reviennent jamais sous sa fenêtre.

-**ME**-

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient en silence, Teresa avait du mal à chasser le rouge de ses joues. Si être surpris par quelqu'un rendait la situation embarrassante, être surpris par le chef d'établissement la rendait bien plus qu'inconfortable.

« On aurait pu éviter ça non ? grogna-t-elle, ôtant sa main de celle de Patrick. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'on était sous la fenêtre du _directeur _! »

Patrick sourit, amusé, passa son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et déposa un baiser rapide sur sa tempe.

« Parce que je ne l'avais pas remarqué non plus. Je voulais juste un petit câlin de ma copine et cet endroit me paraissait bien confortable… »

Elle secoua la tête, soupirant par dépit :

« Tu veux _toujours_ un câlin Qui, je te le fais remarquer, va plus loin la plupart du temps. Tu te rends du nombre de fois qu'on a fait l'amour cette semaine ?

-Je n'y peux rien, tu _câlines_ très bien, la taquina-t-il, provoquant un joli fard sur les joues de sa petite amie. Et, _je __te__ le fais remarquer_, une fois sur deux c'est TOI qui l'initie.

-Patrick, l'avertit-elle, tu ne veux pas me contredire. »

Il leva ses mains en signe de soumission et s'écarta d'elle un petit peu, savant que provoquer sa petite amie à cet instant précis n'était pas un acte avisé. Treize années de disputes et bagarres lui donnait un excellent aperçu de ce qu'elle était capable de lui faire subir s'il franchissait les limites. Mais il adorait aussi cette petite lueur agacée dans son regard quand elle avait envie de l'écorcher vif. Elle lui donnait un air…sexy.

« Bon, que faisons-nous maintenant ? demanda-t-il. Je ne peux pas retourner chez toi et nous avons été exilés du cinéma…

-Grâce à toi » grommela-t-elle.

Patrick la dévisagea avec prudence et fit remarquer :

« Plutôt grâce à toi, c'est _toi_ qui faisais le plus de bruit.

-Peut-être, mais tu critiquais le film toutes les cinq secondes, rétorqua Teresa sèchement. C'est pas ma faute si t'es aussi chiant et que je réplique.

-A moins que mon ouïe ne se soit détériorée, tu _gémissais_. Le vigile nous a foutus dehors parce qu'il croyait qu'on se comportait…mal, tu te rappelles ? »

Elle le dévisagea avec étonnement.

« Je croyais que c'était le vieux deux rangs derrière qui lui a demandé de nous faire sortir.

-Nan, le vigile a juste fait son travail, répondit le jeune homme joyeusement. Le vieux pervers était bien trop occupé à nous observer pour l'alerter. Il croyait qu'on se pelotait. »

Les joues de Teresa virèrent au rouge et Patrick ne put s'empêcher de ricaner de son embarras. Le jour précédent avait été leur véritable premier rendez-vous et rien ne s'était produit comme ils l'avaient prévu.

Ils sortirent de l'établissement et se contentèrent d'apprécier la présence de l'autre, marchant sur le trottoir main dans la main. Ils faillirent rentrer dans quelqu'un dans une intersection. Un élève de leur classe, qui après s'être excusé, les dévisagea d'un air choqué alors qu'ils continuaient leur chemin. Il n'était pas le premier à avoir réagi de cette façon. Même Grace avait posé à son amie une série de question digne d'un interrogatoire et Cho n'avait eu de cesse de lui lancer des regards investigateurs.

« Certaines personnes ont du mal à réaliser qu'on est ensemble maintenant, murmura Patrick d'un air amusé. Teresa grogna :

-Et ça t'étonne ? Je me demande encore pourquoi nous ne nous sommes pas déjà disputés et séparés après une semaine.

-On sait trop bien où pousser l'autre pour que ça explose, et c'est vrai que jusqu'à présent on a fait du bon boulot pour ne pas retomber dans notre routine. Tu remarqueras, même Minelli est encore scotché. »

L'agacement s'envola vite du visage de la petite brune, alors qu'une autre pensée vint s'introduire dans sa tête.

« Oh bordel, murmura-t-elle. J'espère qu'il ne va pas appeler mon père, ou Christie. »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

« Nah, je pense que Minelli était aussi embarrassé que nous –sinon plus. Il n'appellera pas tes parents. Au fait…ton père est au courant ? »

Teresa secoua la tête à son tour en fronçant ses sourcils. La matinée qui suivit le bal de promo, après s'être réveillés, ils avaient fait l'amour une fois encore et (ils) avaient oubliés de verrouiller la porte. Patrick avait eu raison de dissimuler le fusil, parce que Christie était loin d'être ravie lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la chambre alors qu'ils se mouvaient encore l'un contre l'autre.

« Non, il l'ignore. Christie ne lui a pas dit. Elle veut éviter un drame familial et un enterrement, ajouta Teresa en souriant d'un air malicieux à son petit ami. A vrai dire, elle m'a emmenée voir le médecin pour me faire prescrire la pilule. »

Patrick rit et serra doucement sa main.

« Elle est intelligente. Elle sait que papa risque d'avoir une crise cardiaque s'il apprend que son petit ange n'est plus aussi innocent.

-Elle sait plutôt qu'on est tous des têtes de mule dans la famille, et que je continuerais de coucher avec toi même si elle m'interdisait de te voir, fit Teresa en haussant les épaules. Et puis elle croit que tu m'as séduite de toute façon.

-Ce qui est partiellement vrai » répondit le jeune homme en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Teresa lui jeta un regard en coin.

« Tu sais qu'elle t'en veut toujours pour ton commentaire ? »

Patrick fronça les sourcils et pencha sa tête légèrement sur le côté.

« Euh…lequel ?

-Quand elle a sorti : 'J'ai spécifié que 'l'amusement' n'inclut pas un matelas et les draps de son lit'. Et que tu as répondu 'les draps sont par terre et c'est son matelas à elle. »

Le jeune homme explosa de rire. L'agacement de Teresa augmenta.

« Tu peux dire que c'était gênant ! Elle nous a fixés d'un air après ça, et on était toujours à poi-

-Sans doute ma chère, l'interrompit-il, toujours en riant. Mais tu étais _sous_ moi. Le seul arrière-train qu'elle pouvait admirer était le mien. »

Teresa le frappa violemment sur l'épaule et il glapit de surprise.

« T'es incroyable, grogna-t-elle en secouant la tête d'un air désapprobateur. Parfois je me demande pourquoi je sors avec toi.

-Probablement pour les mêmes raisons ? Allez, tu sais que tu m'aimes pour ça, ajouta-t-il en lui donnant un léger coup avec le coude. Elle fronça les sourcils et répliqua :

-Pour sortir des phrases extrêmement stupides dans des situations extrêmement embarrassantes ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Teresa jeta un œil aux alentours.

« Dis Patrick, on ne se trouverait pas près de chez toi ? Ta maison est bien dans l'angle là-bas non ? »

Le jeune homme observa les environs rapidement à son tour avant d'acquiescer.

« C'est vrai, fit-il avant de regarder sa montre et demander : tu veux y faire un saut ? La vieille bique doit être sortie à l'heure qu'il est. »

Teresa soupira.

« Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu la méprises autant.

-Oh tu ne l'as jamais rencontrée, répondit-il d'un ton absent. Et je ne suis pas pressé que cet instant arrive.

-Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité et lorsqu'il secoua la tête, elle abandonna le sujet.

**-ME-**

Teresa n'était venue qu'une seule fois à la maison de Patrick, et elle avait toujours gardé le souvenir bien enfoui dans sa mémoire. C'était un jour où, avant de rencontrer Christie, son père buvait encore. Il l'avait battue une nouvelle fois, et complètement paniquée, elle avait composé le premier numéro de son répertoire et fini la nuit dans le lit de son meilleur ennemi, tremblant et sanglotant, blottie dans ses bras.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil bref à la maison avant d'y entrer. La dernière fois qu'elle avait atterri là, elle avait treize ans, était terrifiée et trempée jusqu'aux os à cause de la pluie. La résidence l'avait rendue nerveuse parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle serait traitée une fois à l'intérieur. Encore aujourd'hui, l'apparence austère et les pierres blanches la mettaient mal-à-l'aise.

« Super, grogna son petit ami dès qu'elle referma la porte. Elle est encore là. »

Par-dessus l'épaule du jeune homme, Teresa put apercevoir une vieille dame entièrement vêtue de mauve et noir, assise dans une chaise roulante, se dirigeant vers eux avec un regard sévère. Les mains menues de tante Rochelle faisaient tourner les roues avec une rapidité et précision étonnante pour une personne de son âge.

« Bonjour tante Rochelle, la salua Patrick d'un ton joyeux, bien que Teresa remarqua ses mains se crisper.

-Ouais, salut gamin, grommela la vieille dame en regardant autour d'elle. T'as pas vu Bonnie ? J'arrive pas à mettre la main sur cette imbécile ! J'ai besoin de mes médicaments moi !

-Je sais Tante Rochelle, répondit Patrick calmement en s'avançant. Allez donc à la cuisine. J'ôte mes chaussures et je vous rejoins tout de suite. »

Il lança un regard discret et exaspéré à sa petite amie et l'invita d'un regard à monter au premier étage où se trouvait sa chambre. Teresa lui offrit son aide que Patrick déclina avant de suivre la vieille femme dans la salle. Elle sourit, amusée, avant de se diriger vers l'escalier. Elle avait découvert cette fameuse nuit, que Patrick –ou plutôt sa tante- avait le portefeuille bien rempli. C'était presque à se demander pourquoi il allait à l'école publique au lieu fréquenter des établissements privés.

Après quelques hésitations, et erreurs de portes, la jeune femme finit par trouver la chambre. Elle n'avait guère changée depuis la dernière fois. Les murs couleurs bleu pastel, les quelques tâches d'humidité dans l'angle, près de son bureau, le lit deux places situé au beau milieu de la pièce…Teresa s'assit sur le coin et passa sa main sur l'édredon pour en sentir la texture. Doux et confortable, comme elle s'en rappelait. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en se demandant si la sensation serait la même contre sa peau…et le sourire retomba immédiatement lorsqu'elle réalisa que Patrick avait raison. Elle était toute aussi obsédée que lui.

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

La voix du jeune homme interrompit ses pensées et elle se tourna pour le repérer appuyé dos à la porte, les bras croisés.

« Même chose que toi je présume » répondit-elle en repérant la petite lueur familière dans ses yeux. Elle défit les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Le sourire carnassier de Patrick s'agrandit et après s'être retourné pour fermer la porte, se dépêcha de la rejoindre sur le lit.

-ME-

Ils étaient allongés sur le matelas, la respiration toujours haletante et blottis l'un contre l'autre, la tête de la jeune femme se reposant sur le torse de son amant et le bras de ce dernier enroulé autour de sa taille. Au bout d'un moment, Teresa finit par briser le silence.

« Patrick, je sais qu'on n'a jamais abordé ce sujet mais, tu vas où l'année prochaine ? »

Ils n'y avaient jamais parlé auparavant parce qu'ils n'avaient aucune raison de le faire, et les mots de Minelli la travaillaient un peu.

« Quelque part en Europe, pour un an je pense, répondit-il doucement. La vieille bique a des contacts là-bas et comme je ne sais pas dans quoi me lancer…Toi tu vas à San Francisco non ? À cette école d'officiers ou quelque chose du genre ?

-L'école de police, corrigea-t-elle. Je sais que San Francisco, c'est loin de la maison, mais j'en ai besoin. De partir, je veux dire, prendre de la distance et tout.

-Je comprends. Quand elle n'ajouta rien et resserra sa prise sur lui, Patrick sut qu'un autre problème pesait sur la conscience de sa petite amie. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Teresa enfouit son visage dans son cou.

« Et 'nous' alors ? Tu crois qu'on pourra…tenir la distance ?

-Eh fais pas cette tête, murmura-t-il. On a passé treize ans ensemble et commencé à sortir ensemble il y a à peine une semaine. Je sais que les relations longues distances peuvent être casse-cou mais…

-Casse-cou ? Sois réaliste Patrick, répliqua-t-elle en s'écartant pour le dévisager. On sera tous les deux dans des pays différents. Tu ne crois pas qu'au final…on risque de rompre ?

-C'est ce que tu penses ? Qu'une fois séparés, notre relation va partir en fumée ? Elle ne répondit pas. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux Teresa. Je veux dire…je t'aime, je ne veux pas te perdre parce que je serais parti un an ou deux. A moins que tu veuilles rompre tout de suite, comme ça tu te casseras moins la tête avec des questions pareilles » ajouta-t-il d'un ton froid.

Patrick avait dû mal à croire qu'elle considérait leur couple fini avant même que rien n'ait véritablement commencé. Peut-être qu'il n'était qu'un romantique éperdu et elle un peu trop réaliste. Peut-être que les treize années qu'ils avaient passé à se haïr véritablement et pour de faux étaient un obstacle, mais considérant leur passé, ils ne suivaient guère les règles de la normalité.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, grommela Teresa en se reposant sur un coude, puis elle se pencha pour embrasser son torse. Je veux que ça marche, mais je ne suis pas stupide. Le temps change les gens et…et j'ai peur que tu n'aimes plus la personne que je deviendrai, et que je finisse par ne plus te reconnaître. Je veux juste en tirer le meilleur tant qu'on peut et… »

Il l'interrompit en glissant une main derrière la tête, se redressant un peu et pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle répondit immédiatement à son baiser, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou pour l'approcher davantage. Lorsqu'ils durent se séparer pour respirer, il reposa son front contre le sien et murmura :

« Je ne renoncerai pas à toi aussi facilement, Teresa. Ses mains se baladèrent le long de ses hanches et il ajouta à voix plus basse : Je viens à peine de t'avoir et je ne renoncerai pas. Quand je reviendrai, si je rencontre quelqu'un qui te tourne autour, je me ferais un plaisir de lui botter le train. »

Une fois encore, Teresa ne put s'empêcher de rire. Imaginer Patrick viser un potentiel prétendant avec un fusil ou portant un masque d'Halloween pour leur faire peur l'amusait énormément. En retour, elle fronça les sourcils et l'avertit d'un ton sec :

« Et toi, fais gaffe aux salopes en Europe. Je te jure que si tu me trompes avec l'une d'elles, je saute dans un avion et je les démolis personnellement. Toi y compris.

-Oh, je n'oserais pas, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire taquin. Les pauvres filles ne s'en remettraient pas.

-Quel gentleman, marmonna-t-elle. Il s'inquiète déjà de leur bien-être. »

Il l'attira à lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou. La jeune femme le sentit sourire contre sa peau lorsqu'il déposa un baiser sur un point sensible sous son oreille avant de la repousser sur le matelas. Son corps immobilisa le sien pendant que les mains du jeune homme fourrageaient dans ses cheveux, il effleura ses lèvres. Teresa ne put s'empêcher de gémir en réponse à ses caresses et se mit à les lui rendre.

« Et si tu oubliais ces problèmes pour l'instant ? murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque au creux de son oreille. On s'en inquiétera le moment venu.

-Ça me va. Teresa lui sourit à nouveau et plongea son visage dans son cou. En attendant, je me demande pourquoi Christie ne voulait pas que je me glisse sous tes draps. Ils sont bien plus doux que les miens. »

* * *

**Tea end **

**Je sais j'aurais pu tourner la fin autrement, mais bon j'avais l'intention d'écrire une suite se déroulant quelques années plus tard…ne m'en voulez pas ? ^^"**

**En attendant, merci d'avoir lu et à dans une autre fic ! :3  
**


End file.
